Yours To Hold
by DARK-EVIL-GODS21
Summary: AU: Annabeth is seen as the school's biggest nerd. She is in love with the schools most popular boy. She doesn't know his name and thinks she is practically invisible to him. Or so she thought...(Characters may be OOC)


Annabeth was currently in the auditorium at her high school. She was a junior and one of the most educated students in her grade. So others classified her as a nerd. Annabeth was always clinging to the shadows, not wanting to be noticed in fear of being harrassed and/or teased. She didn't really have any friends other than Thalia.

Thalia was basically a punk rock type of girl. She wore mostly black and usually her "Death to Barbie" t-shirt. Which didn't make much sense to anyone that Thalia and Annabeth could be friends. They had almost nothing in common. But, surprisingly, they developed a sort of sister relationship and have always watched each others back.

There was a talent show going on that all students could get out of class to see. She didn't really want to be here. She had a test to study for and this wasn't really her thing. But this talent show was something she wanted to see.

Mainly because the boy with sea-green eyes was performing.

Annabeth didn't know his name. She knew he was extremely popular. He was the star quarterback of the football team as well as the captain of the swim team. You would think that with all that fame and popularity that he would be stuck-up and self-centered right?

Wrong, he was the exact opposite. He always stood up for people when they were being bullied, would always cheer people up when they were upset, and could make you smile just by walking into the room. He had even saved Annabeth from harassment on many occasions but before he could introduce himself, something would happen to drag him away like another kid being bullied that he wanted to help, getting a phone call, or the bell going off.

And Annabeth had fallen for him hard.

It was a ridiculous love. She didn't even know his name and never hung out with him. Not to mention that Annabeth had no experience in love at all. She never went out on a date or had a boyfriend. But she admired and loved his selfless attitude and courage to stand up for others.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the principal, who was now on stage, raising the microphone to his mouth.

"I hope you've all been having a great time, but its time for the last performance of the evening then we will dismiss you for the day, we hope you all have a wonderful weekend," he exclaimed.

Annabeth was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that the talent show was almost over.

The principal walked off the stage and Annabeth saw the boy that clouded most of her thoughts walk on stage. His sea-green eyes were like beacons that drew Annabeth in to just lose herself. Annabeth could have sworn he was looking straight at her.

"This song goes out to a very special girl in the crowd," he started.

Annabeth felt a wave of jealousy hit her full force. Who could this girl be that he likes so mu-

"Annabeth Chase," he finished and looked straight at her.

Annabeth could only gape at him in shock as he started strumming his guitar.

She listened intently and immediately recognized the song, or what it was categorized as.

A love song.

_**I see you standing here**_

_**But you're so far away**_

_**Starving for your attention**_

_**You don't even know my name**_

Annabeth thought he sounded amazing as he sang the opening. It was as if everyone in the auditorium had disappeared and it was just her and this boy. She started to wonder if he wrote this song himself. She felt a smile form on her face as she continued to listen to him.

_**You're going through so much**_

_**But I know that I could be the one to hold you**_.

He was still staring at her as he sung the lyrics and strummed his guitar. His voice became louder as he sang with more emotion.

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

Annabeth was now probably smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care. She could only hear the boy as he confessed everything he was feeling through his song.

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

Annabeth was shocked to say the least. He had liked her since he had first seen her? Annabeth's heart swelled and her smile widened as he continued to sing.

**_I see you walking by_**

**_Your hair always hiding your face_**

**_I wonder why you've been hurting_**

**_I wish I had some way to say_**

_**You're going through so much**_

_**Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?**_

She was always trying to stay hidden and away from others, Annabeth knew that was true. But he was nervous to talk to her? She didn't really see herself as much, but apparently this boy thought otherwise.

He gave her a smile like he knew what she was thinking and picked up his voice again. Not once did he look away from her as he sang. The same applied with Annabeth. She tried to hear any ounce of hesitance in his voice as he sang these touching words, but she could find none.

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

Annabeth wondered if this song was his way of asking her out. She hoped so but didn't want to get her hopes up at the same time and be disappointed. She knew it was stupid to think like that. He was singing her a song! A love song at that! But she couldn't help it.

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

Annabeth was now crying tears of joy as the realization finally hit her.

He loves her.

She didn't care if anyone saw her crying. The lyrics touched her heart and made her fall for him even more, if that was possible.

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**_

_**You should know**_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me**_

_**And I'm waiting for the right time**_

_**For the day I catch your eye**_

_**To let you know that I'm yours to hold**_

She felt a hand on her shoulder from her right and turned to see Thalia smirking at her like she had planned the whole thing. She probably had. Annabeth gave her a smile before returning her attention to the boy on stage.

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

Annabeth still couldn't believe that this was happening. She was half-expecting to wake up at home in her bed, but no such thing had happened yet. The boy was still on stage, giving her his full attention as he sang to her.

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

His voice started to slow to a relaxing tune as he sang the last verse.

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me**_

Everyone applauded as he lowered his guitar. He was looking at her with a smile that made her heart melt and she returned it.

"Congrats to Percy Jackson for that amazing performance!" the principle shouted on the microphone over the cheering students.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth thought with a smile, "it suited him."

He started to walk down the aisle toward her and all she needed was a slight push from Thalia and she was running toward him.

They met in the middle of the auditorium and Annabeth crashed her lips onto his. They kissed as the students cheering became even louder.

Percy pulled away first and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Annabeth Chase," he started, "will you be my girlfriend?"

In response, Annabeth brought his lips back down onto hers. She felt him smile against her lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her hands on his shoulders.

It was safe to say Annabeth developed a love for talent shows.

**AN: Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading! The song is "Yours to Hold" by Skillet.**


End file.
